Caroline And Klaus Moments
by VampyreJessie1993
Summary: Moments of Caroline and Klaus since there first meeting and so on, with a few of my little ideas. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. 3x05 The Reckoning, First Meet

I'm following the show on what happened and adding some of my own ideas in, so just bare with me. Enjoy!

(Caroline's P.O.V)

I'm stuck in the science lab with Barbie Klaus and My Werewolf boyfriend in pain and most likely dying. I have my hands on his back trying to soothe some of his pain if any way possible.I look up as i hear Klaus and see him walk through the door.

"The verdict's in, the original witch says the doppleganger should be dead." He walks in, holding a small test tube with Elena's blood in it.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah chimes in, walking behind me.

"No, i'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus says looking at her.

"What?" She says as she grabs me by the shoulders and gets me away from Tyler.

"Call it a hunch, Elena's blood, drink it." He leans down and holds the tube out for Tyler to take.

"No, no no no no, Tyler don't." I say and struggle to get free from Rekecah's grips.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus says as Tyler is trying to fight his pain still and then looks at Klaus. "It's okay." He says. Tyler takes the blood. "There we go." Klaus says as he's leaning back up straight.

Tyler drinks the blood and spits some of it back out and then drops to the floor in pain, holding his just and I start to freak out and struggle even harder to get Rebekah to let me go. I need to help Tyler. I see that Klaus watches with a smile or smirk, I can't tell which because of the tears in my eyes. Tyler turns over and grabs his head into his hands and screams. He then leans his head to the ground and inhumanly growls at Klaus while looking at him. I look at Tyler in shock.

"Now that's a good sign." Klaus says with a slight smile on his face. 


	2. 3x09 Ghost World, Klaus saves Caroline 1

I am driving with Bonnie to the Witch's house to get rid of the ghost's and we see a car crashed into a wooden pole.

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Bonnie then slams on the brakes because one of the ghost walked right in front of her car. It was one of the werewolves who tortured me. He looks at us, more specifically at me with a smile on his face.

"Bonnie, I'm gonna get out of the car."I say. Bonnie looks at me like I have a second head.

"What? No." Bonnie says.

"And your gonna drive the hell away from here." I say to her. I look at her.

"No way, I'm not leaving you." She says. I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to look at her.

"Bonnie. You have your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers, and right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait." I said and Bonnie looked towards them. "So, go send them back to the other side, okay?" I said. Bonnie nodded her head. I got out of the car, closing the door shut and catching the attention of The werewolf ghost. I felt me face transform.

I rushed at him and roughly flung him to the other side of the road. 2 other were-ghost people came at me at the same time and grabbed both of my arms. I saw him walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I felt the fear rise in my heart, he put his hands around my neck and was ready to rip off my head. When I felt nothing happen, I looked around and saw Klaus ripping them away from me and then snapped there necks for me. I dropped to the ground with relief.

"Thank you." I whispered softly but I knew he could hear me. He nodded in my direction and then took off. I got off the pavement of the road and looked to see if Mrs. Lockwood was alright. I heard shuffling and prepared myself for what was about to happen with the werewolves again. I flinged one off to the side when I knocked him down. Another one grabbed me from behind and I flipped him over my back. I turned and was grabbed by the neck by him. Suddenly I felt him release my neck and looked around to notice that the ghosts have disappeared. I released that Bonnie must have gotten rid of them. 


	3. 3x11 Our Town Klaus saves Caroline 2

I can't believe Tyler actually bit me. Matt needed to carry me home, I couldn't do it myself. I've never been bitten by a werewolf before, I was close to being bit but Tyler stopped him.

Here I am, dying on my 18th or what was supposed to be my 18th birthday. It hurts to even breath. I heard my door squeak open and tilted my head to see Klaus, of all people, standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask softly.

"On your birthday, do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked back.

"Yes." I said firmly as I could in my current state. I saw him take a step forward. He grabbed the edge my the green blanket covering me and lifted it away from the bite mark.

"That looks bad. My apologizes, you were known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." Klaus said softly.

I looked up at him then he leaned towards me and flicked a charm on the bracelet Tyler had given me.

"I love birthdays."He said.

"Yea, aren't you like a billion or something." I scoffed and said.

"We have to adjust your persepation of time when you become a vampire, Caroline." Klaus said, smiling a little.  
"Celebrate the fact that your no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." He says. She looks up to him.

"And now I'm dying." she whispers. He sits down on the bed next to her.

"And I could let you, die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your exsistance has no meaning. I thought about it myself once, or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have it all. You can have a thousand more bithdays. All you have to do is ask." Klaus said, very sincerely. Caroline is in tears by the end of his speech.

"I don't wanna die." Caroline says quietly. Klaus lifts up his sleeve, and lifts Caroline's head onto his arm, putting his wrist to her mouth. Caroline gasps from moving with the pain of the bite on hercollarbone.

"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it." Klaus says to her. "Happy Birthday, Caroline." Klaus says. Caroline looks a little confused and then just bites harder onto his wrist.

The Next morning.

Caroline wakes the next morning, sliding her hand by her neck and realizes the bite mark is gone. She turns her head to the right, only to find a blue rectagular velvet box on her side table, with a white riddon around it in a bow. She shifts over to pick it up. She turns over a card sticking on it and it says 'From Klaus'. She opens the box and sees a beautiful and expensive-looking silver braclet. The shock and confusion are clear on her face.


End file.
